Masquerade Ball
by bluesands22
Summary: Years after the fall of Voldemort Hermione is working to help the production of wolvesbane potion for others. Running into a stranger who had helped out, but who is he? One Shot.


**Title: Masquerade Ball**

 **Summary: Years after the fall of Voldemort Hermione is working to help the production of wolvesbane potion for others. Running into a stranger who had helped out, but who is he?**

 **Author Note: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights pertaining to that series belongs to JK Rowling's. Please enjoy my version and extensions of her story.**

* * *

 **Hermione POV**

Sitting at my desk looking at the picture of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville and I in our graduations robes. It was only a few years ago, however it now seemed like a completely different life. We had all went back to finish our 7th year with Ginny.

And it was.

Our life at Hogwarts had made us all grow up quickly. Fighting for our lives everyday against Voldemort. Hogwarts still bore some physical scars from the final battle with Voldemort and his death eaters, much like the staff and students that were there that day.

Grabbing my purse before standing as I flicked my wand turning out the lights. The other offices in the hall were bare as I walked swiftly down the hall. Usually there would be a few others, but not tonight.

The Ministry had was having the annual remembrance ball for the end of the second war against Voldemort tonight. Clutching my purse as I made my way to the floo network and heading home.

Stepping into my small flat I headed straight for my shower, turning the knobs to make the water a little hotter than normal to help release the tension in my shoulders from work. I knew I was going to need to be relaxed for the long night ahead.

Closing my eyes feeling the hot water cascading down me as if cleansing my day. Once I was finishing scrubbing my hair and body I stepped out wrapping my towel around my body. Casting a drying spell on my body and hair before turning to the mirror sighing as I saw my wonderfully puffed out hair. Pointing my wand as my hair, "Corrigas".

Smiling as my hair straighten and fell softly around my shoulders.

Grabbing a tin of bobby pins I got to work putting my hair up into a twist before letting a few strands frame my face.

Walking into my bedroom pulling out the dark red dress that I had purchased for this evening. I had fallen in love with the 50's inspired calf length dress.

It was sleeveless dress that flared out at my waist.

Turing to my drawers pulling out a pair of black lace underwear and a matching bra. I may be single, however that didn't mean I didn't like the feeling of dressing up nicely every now and then.

Sliding the dress on before applying a bit of blush, eye shadow, and mascara before reaching for my shoes. Slipping them on as I rolled my eyes hearing the floo in my living room come to life.

'1, 2, 3….." I whispered to myself before hearing the expected, "Hermione you better be ready! I know you worked late tonight!"

Taking one last look in the mirror before heading down stairs wobbling only slightly trying to regain my balance in the black heels I put on, "Yes Ginny I am ready."

I could see her relief knowing she wouldn't need to walk up the stairs to dress me herself. Smiling I looked at her rounded belly, "Is the babies room ready?"

She lit up hearing questions about her child's room as she nodded excitedly, "Yes! Harry just did the finishing touches on it actually. A mobile of Quidditch players! Girl or boy this baby is going to be a star." She giggled.

I just shook my head though the smile never falling from my face. I was truly happy they could plan for their baby like that. No Voldemort to worry about. They got to worry about the normal things.

I looked up seeing her staring at me. I flushed realizing I had probably been lost in though and missed something. "Sorry did you ask me something?"

She sighed knowingly and nodded her head, "I asked if you were bringing a date? You look all dressed up."

Shaking my head as I took my traveling robes from, "No. I wouldn't get a date and not tell you about it. I don't need that lecture." I turned to her smiling as I slide my arms in.

She was just shaking her head at me before standing up, "I still don't know why you and Ron broke up? Or you know George is still single?"

Widening my eyes, "Ginny, you know I love you. And I love your family. But I am not going to get with George. He and I have two very different ideas on what is… amusing. You know it." Sighing, "As for Ron. It never would have worked in the long run. Besides, he is engaged now. Don't you like Marta?"

She nodded her head, "She is okay. Not smart like you though."

Laughing as I nodded, "Well, if you ask anyone. Not too many people are."

She just nodded and we walked to the Floo as I grabbed my black lace mask off the hearth before securing it around my face. Ginny had done the same although, everyone would know who the pregnancy woman was.

Stepping back through to the Ministry although now there were people walking around dressed perfectly with masks covering their faces.

Rolling my eyes wondering who had decided this year's remembrance ball would be a masquerade ball….. It didn't make much sense seeing as the incarceration of the mask wearing death eaters was partially what we were celebrating.

Ginny pulled me along with her obviously heading to where she and her husband had arranged to meet up.

Stopping as I saw my messy haired friend talking with another wizard with a walking cane before turning to greet us. Seeing the other man, I knew him well enough to see beyond his solid black mask that covered from his nose up. His inky black hair falling around his face.

Nodding my head to him, "Hello Professor Snape. How are you this evening?"

He nodded back to me curtly, "Better." Was his only response, but I knew he was still having a hard time as he shakily sat down at the table. He had been in a coma for nearly a year after Voldemort had Nagini attack him in the shrieking shack. And now 5 years later he was still healing. We had though he was dead.

If it hadn't been for the accomplished auror's checking the shrieking shack he most likely would have been.

He had been given a full pardon and the status of a hero after the war. Dumbledore had left a journal that mentioned every mission he had gone on, every time he had come back injured to protect our world, every time he saved someone's life.

He even wrote how he knew he was dying after putting on the horcrux ring and wished Professor Snape to kill him before allowing Draco to do it. To save the boys own soul.

There had been a few other things written as well that had a few others pardoned.

Including Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Those two had shocked her. But apparently Lord Malfoy had been helping Professor Snape in Voldemort's ranks. And Draco…. Well he was just a boy. One who had yet to spill any blood. Lady Malfoy had tried running and ended up being victim to one of Fernier Greyback's wolves. She hadn't made it.

Bellatrix had been killed my Molly Weasley after trying to kill Ginny. I couldn't help my joy hearing when I had heard of her death. Looking down at the scared word on my arm there was no guilt in my joy. That woman needed to go.

We all still mourned the loss of our many friends who fell and they were the reason I always came to this ball. Why I dressed up. They deserved that from us. Remus, Tonks, Fred, I even included Sirius and Moody even though they fell before the final battle. They, like others, had been in war with us.

As the lights dimmed down Harry took Ginny out to dance on the floor as I sat at the table looking around. I couldn't tell who was who. So I figured I would try to figure them out from their movements.

After failing a few times I got up and headed out to get a drink when I was stopped on the dance floor. "May I have this dance my lady?"

Looking up at the tall man I nodded placing my hand into his. His black and silver mask obscuring practically his whole face with the exception of his mouth and jaw. Judging based on his hair wouldn't work either seeing as most of the men here wore white wigs to look the same. As he led me out to the dance floor placing his large heated hand on my waist before we began moving.

I didn't really know what to say, I felt as if I knew him. However I couldn't place him.

He was smirking at me as he leaned down, "Lovely night is it not Miss Granger?"

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. Finally nodded, "It is. Why is it you think I am Miss Granger?"

He chuckled as her released my hand pulling me a bit closed with his hand upon my waist while he picked up the charm on my necklace. It was a simple small protective rune. If you looked at it from a distance it just looked like a small black stone though.

Placing it back against my sternum, "You never take it off."

Blushing as I nodded, "I am not too big on jewelry."

He nodded taking my hand again as he twirled us back into the dance. "I have noticed. It is a shame though. You have become quite beautiful."

Damning myself as my blush deepened and I knew my chest and arms would be flush by now as well. "Th..thank you."

He simply nodded his head accepting my thanks. "So tell me, how is your liberation for werewolves coming along?"

Looking up curiously, "Things are going well. We had an anonymous donation that was quiet substantial. It had kept the program running even with the limited funds approved by the Ministry. We are hoping to have the wolves' bane potion available for distribution in 6 months' time."

Tilting my head thinking about work now, "It will take a while to gather a steady flow of ingredients and since production takes 3 weeks, we will need a solid inventory."

He nodded his head his hand firmly holding my waist as he spun us and I could tell he was pleased with the information. "I am glad it helped. I will make a few calls regarding the ingredients that are harder to location in quantities you will need."

I stopped and pulled away from him instantly missing his touch, "You were the one who donated all that money? Why? I do thank you, but why?" Even though Remus had been considered a hero, he had still been a werewolf. It made people uncomfortable. Not many people wanted to help.

The man simple took my hand and led me to an alcove in the room hidden away, "Let's just say I lost quite a bit from werewolves. And if I can help, it will help me heal."

Seeing his smooth skin I didn't think he was a werewolf considering how many scars Remus had from the changes. "You are not…"

He shook his head, "No I was never bitten." Wrapping his hand around mine pulling me back in close to him as we danced slowly still in the alcove.

Swallowing as I closed my eyes looking up at him trying to figure out who he was. He smelled of cedar which in itself made my eyes close breathing him in. "Who are you?"

He chuckled, "Now why would I tell you that? Not only is this a masquerade ball, but I am also your anonymous donor. I would prefer to stay that way. I prefer a low profile currently."

Biting my lower lip, "I wouldn't tell. The information would stay with me."

He smiled at me tucking a strand of hair behind my ear before leaning in and kissing me deeply. His hand around my waist pulling me close to him. His other hand cupping my cheek.

My lungs felt as if they would burst within my chest by the time he pulled away from me. Ghosting his lips over mine one last time before pulling away. "Maybe one day Miss Granger."

And with that he was gone disappearing into the crowd of people.

After clearing my head I walked through the crowd trying to see his again, but it was as if he disappeared completely.

Walking back over to Ginny and Harry finally I tried putting on a smile but Ginny knew something was up. Pulling my arm to the side, "Why are you flushed…. What happened?"

Blushing hard not helping my flushed state what so ever, "There was a guy, he was a great dancer, he said everything perfect, he was the one who donated all that money … he kissed me."

Her eyes widened, "Who?"

Shaking my head, "I don't know."

* * *

 **6 Months Later**

I had just finished up filing the last shipment documents for the wolves bane potions. They had all been shipped to different wizarding hospitals around Europe some even further. They were going to get the help they needed and I couldn't feel better about it.

Looking up as Harry, Ginny, Professor Snape, and the other board members stood, "It is done. Thank you all so much for your help. This is going to help so many people. And maybe, it will open other people's minds about werewolves."

Hugging Harry and then everyone started hugging around the room, I even managed to grab my old professor. Suddenly I was enveloped into much larger arms and the smell of cedar from the masquerade ball months before came storming back to me.

Pulling back slightly as I looked up into the man's eyes. My jaw dropped open for a moment before pulling myself together. "It was you?"

He just smiled putting his finger up to his lips and I nodded as he pulled me back into his embrace for a moment before letting go.

Walking to the next person smiling finally knowing who had kissed me. Who would have known my white knight would have been Lucius Malfoy….

* * *

The End

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading my little one shot. I just thought he could have a little redemption. Plus I was having a little Hermione/Lucius moment. Thank you.


End file.
